Skirmish
by Hydne
Summary: Eren yang terjebak di universitas terlalu dini. Rivaille yang mengira Eren adalah seorang perempuan. Jadi bagaimana hari-hari Eren selanjutnya? / AU, Rivaille x Eren, Boys Love
1. Prolog - Oh My Teenager Life

Senja sudah berlalu dan perlahan di gantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Eren menghela nafas dan membawa gulungan kain yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit dengan kedua tangannya. Ini semua gara-gara dia harus berdebat dengan Mikasa untuk memilih kain berwarna merah yang memiliki motif kotak-kotak dengan dua garis apa tiga garis.

Namun sesampainya di ruang tamu, Eren menjatuhkan gulungan kain yang di bawanya saat mendengar perkataan sang mama.

"Eren sayang, mama tahu ini mendadak. Tapi ini demi mencapai cita-citamu juga."

"..."

"Lagipula ayahmu juga sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhanmu di sana. Besok kau di antar ayah kesana."

"..."

"Kami bangga padamu nak. Ayah benar-benar bersyukur kau bisa masuk kesana."

"..."

"Baik-baik ya di sana sayang. Mama bakal sering mengunjungimu kok nak.."

Detik itu juga, Eren Jeager, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, mengutuk kekepoan dirinya mengirim _**CV**_ kepada **Sina University**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Masa muda, selamat tinggal._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Skirmish**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Ishiyama**

**Rate T+**

**Warning: Positif AU, OOC, Typos, bahasa tidak baku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Prolog]**

**Oh My Teenager Live**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini semua berawal dari selembaran yang di bawa pulang oleh ayahnya. Dan Eren yang terlalu naif mengirimkan _**CV**_ kepada universitas meski jelas-jelas usianya tidak mencukupi persyaratan karena kepo.

Berterima kasihlah pada kekepoannya sehingga sekarang dirinya, Eren Jaeger terjebak di universitas yang harusnya dia masuki tiga tahun lagi.

Nah masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana dia menyelesaikan pendidikan SMP dan SMA-nya jika dirinya sudah masuk ke universitas? Masa iya sih nanti pas melamar kerja menulis '_Ijazah menyusul_'.

Kan itu konyol sekali.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Eren sekarang, di depan gerbang **Sina University** yang bakal menjadi tempat belajarnya untuk mencapai impiannya.

"Um.. ayah, Eren kan belum menamatkan SMP dan SMA. Ijazahnya Eren gimana?" akhirnya mulut Eren bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang selama semalaman ini menganggu pikirannya

"Oh itu.." Grisha sepertinya tenang saja, padahal wajah anak semata wayangnya sudah mirip sama cucian yang masih belum di setrika. "Kau nanti tinggal tes saja untuk mendapatkan Ijasah SMP dan SMA sekaligus.."

Great! Masa muda Eren yang suram sudah terbentang di depan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur setelah seharian ini dia sibuk mengurus ini itu di kampus yang bakal dia huni. Dan Eren terpaksa harus mengurus hal yang harusnya tidak perlu di urus lantaran dia merupakan kasus spesial.

Lebih nyesekin lagi, jadwal Eren untuk mengikuti ujian penyetaraan untuk mendapatkan Ijazah SMP di adakan seminggu lagi. Padahal anak-anak sebayanya masih belajar —meski lebih banyak yang masih asik-asiknya bermain tentu saja— untuk menghadapi ujian yang harusnya enam bulan lagi.

"Sial.. sial!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren membaca semua buku pelajaran dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga miliknya dengan serius. Bahkan kamarnya sudah berubah menjadi berantakan bak di acak-acak untuk _party_ para titan.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu lima menit untuk mengurai soal dan memasukkannya ke rumus dan tidak ada hasilnya?!"

Eren membanting buku kumpulan soal matematika yang ada di tangannya ke lantai. Eren beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum sekaligus mencari apapun yang bisa di makan.

Dan beruntunglah Eren yang menemukan beberapa wadah makanan yang berisi salad baik sayuran maupun buah-buahan.

"Hmm.. peralatan make-up punyaku sepertinya sudah habis. Mungkin setelah kegilaan ini selesai aku bisa pergi berbelanja.." gumam Eren sembari memakan salad miliknya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh ya, Eren sepertinya belum pernah memberitahu pada kalian semua kalau dia mempunyai hobi _crossdresser_. Dan kedua orang tua Jaeger muda ini sudah mengikhlaskan —meski sang ayah terkadang tidak rela— anaknya untuk memilih jalan ini.

Eren Jeager, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun yang sekarang terjebak di **Sina University** akibat keisengannya sendiri. Dan dari segala kesempurnaan Jeager muda ini, satu hal— satu hal yang terlalu nista untuk di lakukan oleh pemuda unyu ini adalah dia adalah seorang _crossdresser_.

Jika ada orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas tingkah nyeleneh Jeager muda ini adalah sang mama tercinta **a.k.a** nyonya Carla Jeager yang sejak balita senang memakaikan anaknya pakaian-pakaian lucu yang jelas-jelas di peruntukkan untuk anak perempuan.

Sudah rahasia umum di tempat tinggalnya Eren jika dia memiliki kepribadian ganda akibat menyukai _crossdresser_. Tidak ada yang menjelek-jelekkan Eren maupun Erena —nama perempuan Eren— karena semua orang menyukainya. Bahkan di internet saja ada suatu website khusus untuk para fans Erena.

Tapi Eren masih NORMAL! Eren masih suka perempuan yang cantik dan sexy —meski dia sadar dirinya juga seperti itu— serta mau membina rumah tangga di mana pasturi terdiri dari seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Err.. mungkin setelah takdir yang akan menimpanya, Eren akan memikirkan ulang teori pasturi yang bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

Uhuk.. ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini dan kebetulan ini juga fanficku yang pertama untuk akun ini. Dan sekedar pengakuan dosa, si niubi ini kena addict BL akhir-akhir ini karena fandom ini dan juga pair ini sehingga memberanikan diri untuk membuat fanficnya.

Chapter depan Rivaille (ato aku harus tulis Levi ya?) bakalan keluar dan berinteraksi kok sama Eren ^_^

Oiya sebelum kelupaan, **CV** itu adalah Curriculum Vitae. Itu looh, yang biasanya di pakai buat data diri di surat lamaran pekerjaan. Dan untuk fanfic ini, **CV** di gunakan buat membuat data diri Eren plus desain buatannya. Jadi ceritanya Eren di sini iseng-iseng berhadiah maut XDD

Umm.. boleh minta reviewnya kalo tidak keberatan?

**Hydne**

**28 Agustus 2013**


	2. One - Kick and Kiss

"Tidak— Tidak— Tidak! Pakaian macam apa yang kalian bawakan padaku hah!" seru pria berambut hitam yang memiliki tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu.

Dan mohon di ingat untuk tidak mengatakan itu di depannya jika kau masih ingin hidup di dunia.

Para pegawai di butik itu bergetar ketakutan sekaligus tersepona, eeh maksudnya terpesona. Lupakan sejenak aura pria itu yang sangat terasa mengerikan saat marah yang malah menambah kegantengan pria itu.

Sungguh aneh selera wanita-wanita ini.

"Lupakan saja. Petra, kita ke butik selanjutnya."

"Rivaille, tunggu aku!"

Wanita yang di panggil Petra berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan artis yang dia naungi itu. Meski ganteng, artisnya itu merupakan artis yang sangat bisa menyiksa orang lain dengan tingkahnya. Petra saja sekarang masih pusing mencari asisten pribadi baru untuk artisnya ini karena sifatnya yang kelewatan.

Perfeksionis sepertinya cocok di sematkan padanya.

Sementara Eren-corer-Erena-coret yang sedang _crossdresser_ melangkah dengan riang dan mengingat-ingat apa lagi yang harus dia beli untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Mungkin tuhan sedang ingin menonton adegan romance yang biasanya ada di dorama sehingga takdir membuat Eren bertabrakan dengan Rivaille. Dan seperti di dorama-dorama kebanyakan, sang gadis —dalam hal ini penampilan Eren yang masuk kategori tentu saja— terjatuh sementara sang pria membantunya berdiri.

Err— meski dengan sedikit improvisasi tentunya.

"Kau punya mata atau tidak hah!" bentak Rivaille yang memang sedang _bad mood_ karena butik tadi atau memang lagi PMS. Entahlah, hanya tuhan dan Rivaille yang tahu.

Eren mengaduh dan menatap tajam ke arah Rivaille. Sudah salah bukannya minta maaf atau minimal membantu berdiri, ini malah membentak orang pula!

Sementara Eren sedang mendumel dalam hati, Rivaille merasa dunianya terhenti saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan gadis yang menabraknya. Ingat salah satu judul lagu artis Asia Tenggara yang berjudul wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku? Seperti itulah perasaan Rivaille meskipun mungkin dia tidak tahu menahu judul lagu yang menggambarakan keadaanya sekarang.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Petra membuyarkan semua lamunan Rivaille dan dia melihat manajernya sedang membantu gadis yang tengah menabraknya memunguti barang belanjaanya

"Terima kasih nona." gadis itu tersenyum, lalu memandang Rivaille dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Hey pendek! Kau itu buta atau apa hah, orang jatuh bukannya di tolong malah di lihatin saja."

Apa? Pendek? Gadis di depannya benar-benar mau cari mati rupanya.

"Kau—"

"Err.. Rivaille, waktu kita sudah tidak banyak lagi." panggil Petra yang membuat Rivaille menghela nafas dan menatap gadis itu dengan tidak kalah tajamnya. Bahkan mungkin lebih tajam tatapannya ketimbang gadis itu sehingga membuat gadis itu merinding sesaat.

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau tidak akan selamat."

"Cih, siapa sudi bertemu denganmu lagi, pendek."

"Hei! Aku masih bisa mendengarmu."

Dan begitulah pertemuan pertama Eren dan Rivaille terjadi. Dan mereka tidak menyadari jika takdir memainkan lakonnya untuk menggiring keduanya bertemu kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skirmish**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Ishiyama**

**Rate T+**

**Warning: Positif AU, OOC, Typos, bahasa tidak baku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[One]**

**Kick and Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren membaca modul yang menampilkan SKS yang harus dia selesaikan selama satu semester serta mapel apa saja yang harus diambilnya maupun mapel yang bisa menambah jumlah IP miliknya.

Gila! SKS sih hanya dua puluh satu, tapi anakannya bikin Eren langsung migren mendadak. Benar-benar masa muda yang suram di habiskan oleh Eren akibat kekepoan miliknya.

Dan pelajaran yang Eren dapat adalah jangan pernah kepo lagi. Dia sudah jera.

"Hey, apa aku boleh duduk di sini?" suara itu sontak membuat Eren terlonjak dan mencari ke sumber suara

"Silahkan saja. tempatnya kosong kok."

Dan Eren hendak melanjutkan meneliti bacaanya saat orang yang duduk di sampingnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Namaku Armin Arlert. Kau pasti Eren Jeager kan?"

"Eh.. i-iya. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku Arlert?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya tertawa. "Panggil saja aku Armin, oke. Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku di sini karena sama sepertimu."

"Maksudmu kau menang beasiswa universitas ini?"

"Begitulah. Dan syukurlah ada teman sebaya di sini. Aku tidak yakin akan bertahan mengarungi dunia di universitas ini jika sendirian."

"Kau seusia denganku?"

"Tentu saja Eren. Eh maksudku Jeager."

"Kau boleh memanggilku Eren. Dan mulai hari ini kita adalah teman yang berjuang bersama bertahan di kampus ini."

Akhirnya setelah dua minggu di uiversitas, Eren bisa mempunyai teman juga. Dan sebaya! Jadi sepertinya tidak hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengalami nasib sial karena kekepoan akan brosur universitas ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille meninju sasakan yang ada di depannya dengan tenaga penuh. Gara-gara kejadian lima hari yang lalu, dianya jadi kacau. Kalau mau di perinci lagi, kejadian di mana Rivaille bertambrakan dengan seorang gadis cantik dan imut yang menatapnya galak plus mengatainya pendek!

Meskipun kesal mengingat fakta dirinya di katain pendek —karena menyinggung kekurangannya— tapi bayangan gadis itu tidak bisa pergi dari kepalanya. Melakukan apapun yang teringat cuma gadis itu.

Lihat warna biru teringat. Lihat warna putih teringat. Melihat orang bersurai cokelat teringat. Pokoknya apapun hal yang di kenakan gadis itu jika tertangkap di mata Rivaille pasti teringat pada gadis itu.

"Sialan! Begitu kau kutemukan, aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen, Eren melihat toko sepatu yang sedang mengadakan _sale_ dan segera saja insting _shopping_ dan juga jiwa Erena keluar. Kalau Eren tidak ingat dirinya sedang mengenakan pakaian laki-laki, pasti tidak akan ragu untuk masuk dan memilih sepatu untuknya.

"Haa— aku memang harus pulang ke apartemen dulu." desah Eren dan berjalan menuju apartemennya

Setengah jam kemudian, Eren-coret-Erena-coret sudah berada di dalam toko sepatu yang sedang diskon dan setelah mengalami dilema untuk membeli sepatu wedges berwarna cokelat susu atau membeli stileo berwarna hitam, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli keduanya.

"Beli untuk kecantikan kaki sudah. Sekarang fokus untuk memberikan nutrisi pada perut."

Dan karena Eren sedang malas berbelanja ke supermarket, jadi dia meilih untuk makan ramen di dekat apartemennya.

"Selama datang" sambut pemilik kedai ramen yang sudah berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan

"Pesan satu ramen ya paman."

"Porsi besar lagi? Kau tidak takut gendut Erena?"

Oh kasihan paman pemilik kedai yang tidak tahu jika yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi salahkan wajah _moe_ Eren yang keterlaluan dan di dukung dengan pakaiannya yang tidak kalah imutnya.

"Haha.. kenapa harus takut gendut paman? Kuliahku sudah cukup untuk menguras cadangan lemakku."

"Haha.. jarang-jarang ada perempuan yang tidak mempedulikan berat badan sepertimu, Erena."

"..."

Sepertinya Eren kadang masih belum bisa menerima kalau di anggap seorang perempuan. Saat Eren sedang asik makan ramen miliknya, seseorang masuk ke kedai.

"Ramen pedas ukuran sedang satu."

Tepat setelah paman pemilik kedai meletakkan pesanan di hadapan pria yang ternyata adalah Rivaille itu, Eren selesai makan.

"Paman, terima kasih atas ramennya. Aku pulang ya paman." Pamit Eren yang membuat paman pemilik kedai hanya tertawa pelan

Rivaille yang yakin mendengar suara gadis yang membuat pikirannya kacau akhir-akhir menoleh dan mendapatinya sedang mengobrol dengan paman pemilik kedai.

"Tumben tidak nambah Erena?"

"Masih ada tugas yang harus di selesaikan paman." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum, sebelum berjalan keluar dari kedai

"Dia sering kesini?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Rivaille yang membuat paman pemilik kedai menoleh kearah Rivaille

"Begitulah. Erena bisa di bilang hampir setiap hari makan kemari.."

Oh, nama gadis itu Erena.

"Apa dia kuliah atau kerja?" wew, Rivaille ternyata kepo juga.

Dan paman pemilik kedai ternyata tidak sadar kekepoan Rivaille itu dan malah menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille itu.

"Katanya dia kuliah di universitas Sina jurusan desainer. Ya cocok saja dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu. Kalau aku masih muda mungkin aku mengajaknya nge-date."

Rivaille keselek mendengar penuturan paman pemilik kedai. Ternyata tua-tua keladi juga ini orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Rivaille sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mobilnya saat melihat Erena, gadis yang menganggu pikirannya tengah di goda orang lain. Dan Rivaille tidak mengerti kenapa tahu-tahu dirinya sudah berada di samping Erena.

"Wah ternyata pacarmu pendek juga. Sudahlah nona cantik, tinggalkan saja dia dan bermain bersama kami saja." ujar seorang pemuda yang mencolek dagu Erena yang membuat Rivaille panas.

Hey, itu kan bagiannya! Dan lagi, berani sekali dia memanggilnya pendek.

"Hey kau—"

"Ap—" belum selesai pemuda yang mencolek dagu Erena tadi berkata-kata, Rivaille menonjok wajah pemuda itu hingga tersungkur

Kedua temannya yang melihatnya langsung menyerang Rivaille. Fisik Rivaille boleh di bawah rata-rata tingginya, tapi soal kekuatan jangan meremehkan. Dan karena terlalu sibuk menghajar ketiga orang yang berada di depannya, dia sampai tidak sadar jika ada orang keempat di belakangnya.

"Mati kau!" seru orang itu sembari mengepalkan tinjunya. Namun sebelum tinju itu sampai di wajah Rivaille, Rivaille sudah menendang kepala orang itu dari samping sehingga membuat orang itu pingsan.

"Pengecut. Beraninya menyerang dari belakang." Decih Rivaille dan menendang orang yang telah dia buat pingsan, kalau-kalau dia masih bisa bangun dan menyerang lagi

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum mereka memanggil orang lebih banyak lagi."

Rivaille menarik tangan Erena dan memaksanya untuk berlari padahal jelas-jelas Erena tengah menggunakan _high heels_!

"Hey pendek—"

"Kau jangan meman—" ucapan Rivaille tidak selesai lantaran Eren menendang perut Rivaille hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu! Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa membereskan sendiri, pendek!"

"Jadi ini ucapan terima kasihmu pada orang yang menolongmu hah?"

"Dan jika kau ingat, aku tidak pernah minta tolong padamu. Jadi aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih."

Setelah itu Eren meninggalkan Rivaille begitu saja. Rivaille yang merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak oleh gadis itu, mengejar gadis itu dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Dan sekali sentakkan gadis itu berputar ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kalu lakukan hah? Masih mau di—" ucapan Eren tidak selesai lantaran bibirnya sudah di bungkam secara paksa. Dan untuk lebih memperparah lagi, pria itu menarik tengkuknya dengan paksa agar bisa menyejajarkan bibir mereka.

"Hmp—" sialan! Karena membuka mulutnya, dia secara tidak langsung memberikan akses lebih pada pria asing ini untuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya.

Tautan bibir keduanya akhirnya terlepas juga dan keduanya tampak terengah-engah. Erena menatap tajam pemuda yang ada di depannya dan entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak lemas sehingga harusya Erena menghadiahkan tendangan ke organ vital pria itu menjadi tidak bisa di lakukannya.

"Hey pendek mesum! Apa-apaan itu maksudnya?!"

"Itu balasan karena kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan berhenti memanggilku pendek bocah!"

"Bocah? Hey lihat posisimu sekarang bung! Dan yang lebih terpenting lagi, kenapa aku harus berciuman dengan pria!" Erena histeris dan bersumpah setelah ini dia akan kumur-kumur dengan _mouthwash_ sebanyak sepuluh kali agar yakin tidak ada bakteri yang menghuni mulutnya karena ciuman nista tadi.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena kau di cium oleh artis sepertiku tahu!"

Oh ternyata Rivaille narsis juga.

"Bersyukur? Ini kutukkan kau tahu! Harusnya aku itu berciuman dengan perempuan yang aku inginkan, bukan dengan pria sepertimu, pendek mesum!"

Erena berlari meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian, tengah terbengong dan wajah teflonnya kali ini menampilkan ekspresi yang terlalu nista untuk di jelaskan.

Jangan katakan— Erena itu _Girl Love_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Armin yang melihat Eren yang uring-uringan. Biasanya temannya yang satu ini akan selalu berbicara tentang fashion yang sedang trend atupun mengkritik model-model yang ada di majalah mode yang mereka baca karena posenya tidak benar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Armin. Aku hanya mengalami hari yang buruk kemarin.."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu sangat pucat Eren.."

"Oh ya? Mungkin itu karena aku belum makan apapun sejak pagi.." dusta Eren.

Mana mungkin dia mengaku di depan temannya yang imut-imut itu kalau dia sebenarnya uring-uringan gara-gara di cium pria yang ngakunya artis —padahal emang kenyataannya— menciumnya. Mau di taruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria tulen bin normal?

Sepertinya Eren masih tetap ngotot dirinya itu pria normal.

"Astaga, ternyata itu masalahnya. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin.."

Armin tidak menunggu persetujuan Eren karena pemuda itu sudah menyeret sahabanya itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Eren yang di seret-seret oleh temannya ini hanya bisa pasrah saja karena tidak ingin memancing kecurigaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille mendesis kesal saat melihat bekas tendangan Erena tadi malam. Dan gara-gara ini pula Petra yang tidak pernah mengamuk selama menjadi managernya hari ini mengamuk serta menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di rumah selama seminggu.

Tapi berita baiknya Rivaille sudah mencium gadis itu —kesampingkan fakta gadis itu menyukai sejenis— yang secara tidak langsung sudah menandai bahwa itu miliknya. Meskipun bisa di bilang ciuman mereka tidak begitu mengenakkan karena rasa ciumannya seperti kuah ramen.

"Kalau dia berani memanggilku pendek lagi saat bertemu, aku akan menyeretnya ke ranjangku dan merubah orientasi seks miliknya.." desis Rivaille dan mulai membersihkan apartemennya yang menurutnya sudah mulai berdebu, padahal sejauh mata memandang tidak ada debu yang menempel di ruangan yang terlalu bersih untuk ukuran seorang pria singel.

Yah, namanya juga _clean freak_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

Dan tanpa terasa sudah menyelesaikan chapter ini ._.

Jangan bunuh saya saudara-saudara reader karena di sini Eren aku buat galak. Tsundere dan kepribadian ganda itu kan sesuatu banget _ Dan kebetulan yang nulis ini emang punya kepribadian Tsundere kalo di dekati cowok dan memiliki kepribadian ganda #curcoldetected #dibuangreader

Terima kasih pada **Fujoshi Ren** yang sudah mereview pertama kali. Uhuk kalau mau ngutang sama Eren pikir-pikir lagi deh. Dia belanja produk branded semua itu (U_U)

**zuura-zu **silahkan ^^

**Azure'czar **makasih sudah bilang fanfic perdana ini lumayan bagus. Dan setelah main dilema dulu #halahbahasanya akhirnya Rivaille yang di pilih Dan Jean? Kamu cenayangan ya kok tahu kalau aku mau munculin dia? #salaah

**Black rose 00**, masih mending jatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Kalau jatuh di atasnya Erena gimana? Bisa-bisa situ sudah di kuliti Rivaille XDD

**greyishwings, **Erena emang tidak ada tandingannya ya kemanisannya. Bahkan yang nulis aja kalah #pundung

** .71** seger? Es buah ya maksudnya? XD #ditendang

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel** iya, aku juga mau lihat juga. Otak Eren kan sudah error, tapi menurutku yang lebih error lagi yang nerima dia di universitas XD

**Network Error **makasih atas koreksinya. Mohon bantuannya kalo ada typos lagi *bow*

Dan bagi yang follow dan favorit ini cerita aku ucapkan terima kasih. Tanpa kalian apalah arti fanfic ini

Mind to review this chapter?

**Hydne**

**29 Agustus 2013 **


	3. Two - Boys Meet U

"Dokter Krischtein, pasien dari ruangan 304 tidak sadarkan diri." lapor seorang perawat yang membuat dokter muda bersurai pirang itu yang sedang membimbing dokter-dokter baru untuk observasi terlonjak

"Siapa dokter yang menanganinya?"

"Dokter Max, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu telepon dia saja. Itu pasiennya, bukan pasienku."

"Dokter Max sedang seminar dan tidak bisa di hubungi. Keadaannya sudah benar-benar gawat dokter. Kalau tidak segera di operasi dia—"

"Ya.. ya aku tahu." Dokter itu mendengus kesal, "Siapkan ruang operasi sekarang."

Lalu dia memperhatikan seluruh dokter yang mengikuti observasi yang di pimpin olehnya dengan tajam.

"Sekarang kalian membuktikan kecakapan menjadi dokter bedah dengan ikut ke ruang operasi."

"Baik profesor!" seru seluruh dokter baru itu yang berjumlah lima orang dan mengikuti langkah Jean yang menuju ruang operasi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skirmish**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Ishiyama**

**Rate T+**

**Warning: Positif AU, OOC, Typos, bahasa tidak baku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Two]**

**Boys Meet U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren dan Armin keluar dari ruang desain dengan malas-malasan dan mereka adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari ruangan lantaran terlalu lelah dengan apa yang menimpa mereka tadi.

Karena kelas mendesain mayoritas di huni oleh perempuan —bahkan kelas itu hanya Eren dan Armin mahluk yang bergender laki-laki— sehingga mereka menjadi model —lebih tepatnya manekin hidup— mendadak untuk tugas mereka yang akan datang.

Bayangkan dirimu di tarik kesana kemari untuk _fitting_ dan di tambah lagi kau harus merelakan beberapa bagian tubuhmu terkena tusukan jarum karena salah menusuk. Emang sih enggak sampai buat Eren dan Armin harus masuk ke rumah sakit, tapi kan namanya ketusuk jarum itu pasti sakit.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Eren sementara Armin tampak kerepotan membawa buku-buku desain yang di pinjamnya di perpustakaan. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Eren mengambil setengah buku yang sedang di bawa Armin.

"Eren, tidak usah membantuku. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Dan mengkacangiku saat bertanya?"

Armin mendengar Eren yang merajuk hanya tertawa dam meninju pelan lengan Eren. "Gitu aja ngambek.."

"Di kacangin itu nggak enak tahu."

Dan Armin hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah Eren yang cemberut karena ngambek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli kain untuk tugas kita yang di berikan oleh dosen? Aku benar-benar tidak punya persediaan kain sama sekali di rumah." usul Armin

"Lebih baik kau ambil saja punyaku. Kemarin aku baru saja berbelanja banyak kain dan kau boleh mengambil sesukamu."

"Tapi aku merasa merepotkanmu, Eren." Tolak Armin secara halus. Eren mendengarnya hanya tertawa dan menempelkan kartu miliknya pada pintu masuk stasiun kereta agar mereka bisa masuk kedalam stasiun. Dan tentu saja Armin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Astaga Armin. Kita ini teman, kenapa kau harus merasa sungkan seperti itu?"

"Maaf deh Eren."

Dan kedua pemuda itu menunggu kereta mereka datang sembari membicarakan banyak hal yang random, mayoritas sih tentang tingkah teman-teman sekelas mereka yang memperebutkan mereka bak manekin hidup hanya untuk _fitting_ baju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula meskipun perlu di pertanyakan jatuh di kumpulan perempuan yang menarik mereka kesana kemari dan kehujanan itu apa bisa di hitung kesialan.

Yah seperti penjelasan di atas, Eren dan Armin yang baru keluar dari stasiun kereta langsung di sambut dengan guyuran hujan. Dan baik Eren maupun Armin sama-sama tidak membawa payung sehingga bermodalkan nekad mereka menembus hujan.

"Armin, kau gunakan saja kamar mandi duluan. Aku membuat cokelat hangat untuk kita."

"Oke"

Saat Armin masuk ke kamar mandi Eren, hal yang membuat terkejut pertama kali adalah luas kamar mandinya yang tidak main-main. Armin jadi ciut sendiri karena luas kamar mandi itu setara dengan luas kamarnya.

Lalu yang membuatnya terkejut selanjutnya adalah deretan perawatan tubuh yang terlalu banyak untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Mana ada beberapa produk yang Armin kenali sebagai produk mahal dan di peruntukkan untuk perempuan —terima kasih pada Christa yang suka mengiriminya produk itu meski tahu gender Armin itu laki-laki— yang tentu saja tidak lazim berada di kamar mandi laki-laki.

Ah, dari pada memikirkan hal-hal yang sepele macam itu lebih baik dia segera mandi agar tidak jatuh sakit dan juga Eren ikutan jatuh sakit karena dirinya kelamaan menggunakan kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Armin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk yang melilit di bawah pinggang hingga lima centi di atas lututnya. Eren melihatnya hanya _sweadrop_ karena setahunya masih ada handuk yang jauh lebih panjang dari yang di pakai Armin sekarang.

"Pakai itu itu untuk mengeringkan rambutmu." Eren melemparkan handuk ke wajah Armin dan masuk ke kamar mandi

Sembari mengeringkan rambut, dia baru tersadar jika dirinya tidak punya baju ganti sama sekali. Masa pakai baju yang sudah basah kuyup?

Armin tidak mau cari penyakit kok. Kan penyakit sering nyariin dia, jadi ngapain dia cari penyakit? Kurang kerjaan sekali dirinya.

"Eren, aku pinjam bajumu ya."

"Ambil saja di lemari sebelah kanan dekat cermin!" seru Eren dari dalam kamar mandi

Dan saat menemukan lemari yang di maksud Eren, Armin mengalami dilema. Tadi di bilangnya kan lemari sebelah kanan dekat cermin. Nah masalahnya ada empat lemari yang dua lemari di sebelah kiri dan dua di sebelah kanan. Jadi yang kanan ini lemari pertama apa yang kedua?

Ahh sudahlah, di cek satu-satu saja.

Wajah Armin langsung blank melihat isi lemari yang dia buka dan melupakan sejenak dirinya yang tengah kedinginan karena suhu yang begitu dingin dari luar dan AC yang menyala di ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sori lama. Kebiasaan mandi lama sih." Jelas Eren sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan berjalan menuju lemarinya.

"Oh ya tidak apa-apa." Jawab Armin dan kembali fokus membaca buku desain yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Err.. itu sih sebenarnya hanya kamuflase karena kenyataanya pikiran Armin masih berdebat bagaimana Eren bisa memiliki baju perempuan di lemarinya. Ralat, bukan hanya bajunya saja tapi juga seluruh aksesorinya. Bahkan lebih banyak pakaian perempuan ketimbang pakaian laki-laki.

Apa itu punya saudara Eren? Tapi katanya Eren dia anak tunggal. Lalu punya siapa? Masa sih punya jin cantik yang sedang nitipin hasil curiannya?

"min—"

Atau jangan-jangan Eren peliharan jin lagi.

"Armin! Kau mendengarkanku apa tidak sih?"

Armin tersentak dan langsung menampar pipinya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran senista itu tentang temannya.

"Armin, kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini suara Eren tidak setinggi tadi.

Gimana nggak mau nurunin volume suara kalo tiba-tiba temenmu di panggil trus tersentak dan nampar diri sendiri?

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." Dusta Armin.

Tidak! Armin menodai catatan putihnya selama ini yang tidak pernah berbohong —Christa enggak masuk hitungan ya— pada orang lain.

"Benar?"

Setelah dilema sesaat, akhirnya Armin memutuskan untuk bertanya saja. "Err.. sebenarnya sih aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja. Kalau aku bisa jawab pasti aku jawab kok."

Hening sesaat.

"Umm baju perempuan yang ada di lemarimu punya siapa?"

"..."

"Ah maaf aku bertanya. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa-apa kok"

"Punyaku."

"..."

"Armin?"

"..."

"Armin Ar—"

"JADI BENAR KAMU PELIHARAN JIN CANTIK TRUS DIA NITIPIN HASIL CURIANNYA PADAMU?"

Eren melogo mendengar apa yang di teriakkan Armin. Jin? Itu nama mahluk apaan? Sejenis hewan yang bisa di makan ya?

"Err.. Armin. Jin itu apa?"

Pertanyaan Eren berhasil menyadarkan Armin yang tadi histeris dan mengeluarkan hipotesa ajaibnya. Dan Armin benar-benar lupa kalau Eren itu pasti tidak tahu mahluk yang bernama jin karena itu kan salah satu mahluk mitos dari negara timur tengah.

"Bukan apa-apa—"

Eren tidak puas dengan jawaban Armin itu. Tapi sudahlah, ada namanya mbah goggle yang bisa di tanyain apa itu jin.

"Oiya, memangnya kenapa kau bertanya baju perempuan itu milikku apa bukan?"

Duh Eren, kepolosanmu kelewatan deh. Harusnya kamu tutup mulutmu tentang hobi nyentrikmu itu.

"Emm itu—"

Tapi temannya juga sebelas dua belas sama polosnya dengan Eren yang membuat mereka maching.

"Ya?"

"Kamu suka _crossdress_ ya?"

Hening.

Armin yang takut menyinggung perasaan temannya itu, menoleh kearah Eren sambil memasang _puppy eyes_.

"E-Eren, aku—"

"Armin, kok kamu tahu sih? Padahal aku kan mau kasih tahu pas ulang tahun kamu minggu depan nanti.."

Dan Armin melogo lantaran suara Eren yang ngebass berubah menjadi tenor khas perempuan. Tuhan, beri Armin aspirin rasa melon sekarang juga.

"Armin, kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Eren yang suaranya sudah kembali normal setelah tadi kelepasan menggunakan suara Erena

Hening.

"Armin— Armin, jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini."

"Eren."

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku mau _crossdress_ harus pakai apa saja?"

"..."

"Apa harus pakai penyumpal dada juga?"

Hening. Dan untuk efek lebih mendramatisir lagi, petir bersahut-sahutan di luar sana —meski memang kenyataanya demikian— dan angin kencang membuat hujan semakin berisik.

"Armin."

"Ya?"

"Akhirnya aku punya patner juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan setelah bergipo ria —baca bernarsis ria— selama satu jam, akhirnya Armin dan Eren memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara _crossdress_ mereka. Lagi pula tujuan utama mereka kan membahas soal tugas desain.

"Armin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren yang melihat wajah Armin yang memucat

"Ah aku—"

Detik berikutnya Eren panik dan menangkap tubuh mungil Armin yang tumbang begitu saja.

"Armin! Armin!"

Tidak mendapat respon, Eren segera menggapai handphone miliknya dan menekan angka 119 untuk meminta ambulans segera datang ke apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jean yang tengah bersiap pulang di dalam ruangannya, tiba-tiba saja perawat yang sama tadi siang masuk tanpa permisi yang membuatnya meleparkan tatapan tajam. Perawat itu ketakutan, tapi dia tetap menyampaikan apa yang menjadi tugasnya.

"A-anu dokter. Pa-pasien Maag kronis ba-baru saja masuk UGD."

"Itu pasien dokter Max! Apa semua pasiennya kau menyuruhku untuk menanganinya hah?!"

"Ta-tapi dokter sendiri ya-yang setuju un-untuk menjadi do-dokternya."

Jean berdecih kesal dan mengambil jas dokter miliknya dan stetoskop yang ada di mejanya. Semua dokter muda yang menjadi muridnya menunduk hormat dan berkata "Selamat sore profesor"

"Kalian semua ikut aku sekarang."

Satu kalimat itu cukup membuat semua dokter muda itu langsung mengambil catatannya mereka dan buru-buru mensejajarkan langkah mereka di belakang Jean.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rekap medis" perintah Jean yang membuat seorang suster buru-buru menyerahkan laporan data. Setelah membaca sekilas, Jean menggunakan stetoskop miliknya dan memeriksa detak jantung Armin

'_Kenapa dada perempuan serata ini?_' uh-oh. Jangan salahkan pemikiran Jean yang satu ini. Armin pingsan masih menggunakan pakaian perempuan lengkap dan Eren tidak sempat mengganti bajunya Armin karena terlalu panik.

"Pindahkan dia ke ruang perawatan. Dan pastikan saat dia bangun nanti memakan sesuatu yang lunak," perintah Jean, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokter muda yang mengikutinya. "Bagi kalian mendapatkan tugas malam, awasi perkembangan pasien ini."

"Baik." jawab mereka semua serentak

Jean memandangi pasien yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan itu dengan penuh pertanyaan. Lagi-lagi kepalanya mmpertanyakan kenapa ada perempuan yang berdada rata di usia lima belas tahun. Apa hormonnya tidak bekerja dengan baik sehingga seperti itu?

Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman yang lainnya terjadi dan kali ini menimpa Armin yang malang dan juga dokter Jean.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren menghela nafas lega. Untung saja data-data Armin sudah terdaftar di rumah sakit sehingga Eren tidak perlu lerlalu lama di tempat administrasi. Dan saat kembali ke UGD, dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Armin sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap sehingga Eren memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya sebentar.

"Hey nona galak." Suara familier itu sontak saja membuat Eren menoleh dan medapati orang yang membuat hidupnya sial.

Pemikiran Eren tentunya tidak salah lantaran sejak berciuman —secara terpaksa tentu saja— dia mengalmi kemalangan yang berturut-turut. Bahkan gara-gara dia, Eren juga akhirnya susah tidur karena selalu memimpikan ciuman itu.

Uh oh, itu terlalu mengerikan untuk masuk kedalam mimpi.

"Kau tidak tuli kan, Erena?" sindir pria itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Eren

"Diam kau pendek! Aku mau mengunjungi temanku."

Twich.

Pendek? Dia bilang pendek? Dia minta di seret sekarang juga ya?

"Namaku Rivaille. catat itu baik-baik Erena."

Eren tidak peduli dan hendak meninggalkan Rivaille. Namun tangannya malah di tarik sehingga dia terjungkal ke belakang, namun tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi hah? Urusan kita belum selesai."

"Aku merasa tidak punya urusan denganmu! Jadi sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak ada kau bilang? Gara-gara kau menendangku seminggu yang lalu aku tidak bisa bekerja. Kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Nggak mau. Emangnya kamu siapa? Sodara bukan, teman bukan, pacar apalagi." balas Eren sengit dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Rivaille, namun tidak bisa

Rivaille mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan. '_Sekarang memang bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi sebentar lagi kau adalah milikku._'

"Kau harus jadi asisten pribadiku sebagai konpensasi waktu itu." Putus Rivaille secara sepihak yang membuat Eren makin kesal

"Tidak sudi! Lagipula itu bukan salahku, tapi salahmu! Siapa yang mau di cium sama pria asing macam kau! Aku lebih sudi di cium oleh nenek-nenek ketimbang kau!"

Harga diri Rivaille jelas-jelas di injak-injak oleh Eren —ehm Erena maksudnya— yang lebih memilih seorang nenek ketimbang Rivaille yang jelas-jelas seorng artis populer. Sebegitu akutkah _girls love_ Erena?

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalau kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tindak penganiayaan," ancam Rivaille yang tidak membuat Eren sedikitpun takut

"Dan kalau begitu aku akan menuntutmu dengan pelecehan seksual anak di bawah umur," balas Eren tak mau kalah dan mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dari sakunya. Sepertinya dia ingin menelepon seseorang.

Rivaille langsung mengambil handphone itu dari tangan Eren yang membuat Eren berseru, "Kembalikan!"

Rivaille tidak peduli dan menekan deretan angka dan menelepon, sembari sesekali menghindari tangan Eren yang ingin mengambil handphone miliknya. Dan nomor yang di tujunya adalah handphone miliknya sendiri.

"Kembalikan!" seru Eren yang akhirnya bisa mendapatkan handphonenya

"Kalau kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ancam Rivaille yang sudah melepaskan cengkaramannya pada tangan Eren

"Ap—" ucapan Eren tidak selesai karena mulutnya di bungkam oleh Rivaille dengan bibirnya sebelum meninggalkan Eren dengan wajah _shock_.

"Sialan kau mesum!"

Sementara Rivaille? Menyeringai dan menganggap ciumannya kali ini rasanya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sepertinya stroberry memang cocok untuk Erena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

Hampunilah aku yang lama update. OSPEK dan juga kuliah benar-benar membuatku gila

Dan FYI, pembicaraan Rivaille dan Eren itu sebenernya Eren masih menggunakan crossdress karena enggak sempat ganti baju, jadi Rivaille lihatnya itu Erena. Namanya orang panik gimana sih. Pastilah kalian paham #digeprekreader #nangisdipojokkan

Untuk review yang log in, sudah di balas via PM ya. Dan karena aku bener-bener lelah, aku bakalan balas review yang nggak log in chapter depan aja yaa.

Maaf juga di anggap PHP karena baru update sekarang. Bener, kuliahku membuatku tak sempat menyentuk lappie TT^TT

Dan juga terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah memasukkan fanfic ini sebagai favorit ataupun fanfic yang harus di follow. Maaf banget kalau chapter ini hancur bin nistah

Keluhannya tentang chapter ini di terima dengan tangan terbuka kok. Silahkan sampaikan saja lewat review

_**Hydne**_

_**21/09/2013**_


End file.
